


Perfect Date?

by GabzJones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Keanu knows only gay panic, M/M, Romance, Smut, a lot of gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Maybe the world didn’t want them to have a perfect date. Keanu wasn’t sure why it surprised him anymore. Every attempt at a nice date had complications. He didn’t even want to think about how many times Enis had been called away in the middle of what he had hoped would be the date of his dreams. Keanu had always put on a brave face and accepted it, because he knew how much Enis cared about his job. This time, Enis had promised there would be no distractions. Enis has assured Keanu that he would go along with whatever crazy plans he’d figured out for them.AKA: Keanu Hight suffers gay panic for an entire afternoon.
Relationships: Keanu Hight/Enis Bywater, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Perfect Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).



> I wanted to write about these two. I've been a little addicted to Lucy's good boys and this kinda got away from me.
> 
> Please be sure to go check out Lucy's story, they're her pretty boys, I just borrowed them for a little while.

Maybe the world didn’t want them to have a perfect date. Keanu wasn’t sure why it surprised him anymore. Every attempt at a nice date had complications. He didn’t even want to think about how many times Enis had been called away in the middle of what he had hoped would be the date of his dreams. Keanu had always put on a brave face and accepted it, because he knew how much Enis cared about his job. This time, Enis had promised there would be no distractions. Enis has assured Keanu that he would go along with whatever crazy plans he’d figured out for them. In Keanu’s defense, he hadn’t gone too crazy with the date. He simply thought of a way to bring animals and Enis together without pulling him out of his comfort zone. 

It had started out well. Enis had agreed to let it be a surprise, and Keanu had done his best to keep his composure when he caught his first glimpse of Enis dressed up for their date. It wasn’t anything over the top, but it didn’t need to be. Enis could make a paper bag look incredible. But, seeing Enis in a simple lavender shirt was enough to leave him breathless. The subtle shade made the slight green of Enis’ hazel eyes stand out. Keanu had to stop himself staring. He had to fight the urge to pull out his phone and snap a photo just to keep that image forever. 

Enis’ smile had been dazzling as he asked, “How do I look?”

Keanu had no need to think about his response, “Beautiful.”

The initial car ride had felt easy. They slipped into conversation like they always did, a friendly banter blending with subtle flirting. Keanu had thought it would be a nice idea to park down the street from the cafe. It would be a chance to walk side by side, to maybe brush their arms against each other. Or better yet, he could reach out and take Enis’ hand. That was what he’d thought, at least. But everything had felt so nice as they walked along the street, Keanu had been afraid to do anything to ruin it. So instead, he just let himself enjoy the conversation, let himself enjoy the warm feeling that always seemed to bloom in his chest when he was around Enis. 

The cafe had been better than he’d expected it to be, as well. Keanu had opted for something simple, but different. A cafe was the obvious choice for a date, and though he really couldn’t fault it, he wanted to do something more than the cliche. That was how they’d found themselves in a cat cafe, surrounded by an array of different kitties. The cats were varying breeds and sizes and the cafe had been set up with small fluffy climbing frames along every wall to keep the cats amused when they weren’t sitting in a stranger’s lap. Keanu would have his two favourite things; Enis and animals. It seemed like the perfect date idea.

Keanu had enjoyed every second, even if Enis was paying more attention to the cat that had decided to settle in his lap. Enis’ smile was breathtaking, the way he cooed at the fluffy cat as he ran his fingers through its fur was adorable. Keanu had stolen a few candid shots of Enis with the cat, unable to hide his own smile as the kitty nuzzled against Enis’ neck and purred happily. 

A flawless date. Finally, they were going to have a good date with nothing to interfere. At least, that’s what Keanu had thought right up until the rain began. It wouldn’t have mattered any other time. If Keanu had taken them to any cafe, they could stay there and wait it out, but the cat cafe only allowed them to stay for so long. That wouldn’t have mattered either, but Keanu had gone and had the dumb idea of parking down the street. Enis wanted to look his best, and Keanu knew that Enis would look good after a long night on the town, no makeup, walking around in a potato sack. He was gorgeous and Keanu definitely wasn’t biased. The fact that Enis was a model was proof enough that he was right. But, Enis might not have liked the idea of looking less than perfect. 

“Do we have to get going soon?” Enis asked as if reading Keanu’s mind.

The cats had moved onto other customers, leaving them alone together as Keanu contemplated how he was going to get them back to the car without getting Enis completely drenched by the rain. Enis had rested his elbow against the table in front of him, chin nestled on his hand as he smiled sweetly. Keanu’s stomach was doing somersaults. Enis was so pretty, so unfairly pretty. Didn’t Enis know what that smile did to him? 

Keanu did his best to play it cool, sighing dramatically, “I guess I need to get you home before curfew, huh?”

Enis chuckled, nudging his foot against Keanu’s, “I could be persuaded to break curfew…”

Enis’ laugh was like the sweetest music. It always made Keanu’s heart flutter just hearing it. Every stupid cliche about love and romance made sense when Enis was around. Keanu never thought he would be that guy, but there he was, trying desperately to maintain his cool and not think about how completely smitten he was. But then Enis would smile, or he’d laugh, or a strand of his hair would fall in his eyes and Keanu would melt. 

Keanu didn’t miss the way the barista looked at them. They were overstaying their welcome. Surely there were other people waiting for their turn to experience a cafe filled with cats. It was only a matter of time before they’d get kicked out, and Keanu really didn’t want something like that souring the mood. 

He felt soft fingers brush over his hand, looking back to Enis and seeing that sweet smile, “Why don’t you take me home?” Enis’ foot ran slowly up Keanu’s calf, voice gentle, “You know, so we can be alone. Just the two of us…”

Keanu was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting, the feel of Enis’ fingers tangling with his own, that mischievous smile, and Enis was still running his foot along his leg. This was all still new. They hadn’t been officially ‘together’ very long, but Keanu wasn’t sure he’d ever be used to Enis flirting. His cheeks burned red, lips parted as he tried to think of something to say, anything. He was more witty than this. It was Enis’ fault for being so pretty and distracting.

Enis snickered, gently squeezing Keanu’s hand, “Don’t make me spell it out for you.”

“No.” Keanu looked down at their hands, trying to ground himself in that simple touch, “Not… I don’t mean no, I mean…” He cleared his throat. Smooth. He could be smooth. Trying to regain his composure, he lifted Enis’ hand to his lips, brushing a kiss against his soft skin, “You don’t need to spell it out.”

“Well, what do you say, handsome?” Enis tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy, hair falling in his eyes. Cute. So cute. So unfairly pretty and  _ cute. _

Keanu got to his feet too quickly, knocking the table between them and earning more of that sweet laughter. Not how he had planned for it to go. Not even close. But, Enis was still smiling and that was all that mattered. Confidence. He just had to display confidence. It didn’t matter if he didn’t feel confident, just as long as Enis thought he did. Using his hold on Enis’ hand, Keanu tugged him to his feet, his free hand wrapping around Enis’ waist as he was pulled close, “Let’s get going, then.”

Enis seemed to falter for a moment, his free hand resting on Keanu’s chest. Maybe he was a little too forward. It was hard to tell. Enis wasn’t always easy to read and Keanu was terrible at this. Enis’ fingers tightened in Keanu’s shirt, their bodies pressing closer, and suddenly the room felt very hot and Keanu was sure Enis could feel his heart racing. But if he did, he said nothing.

Keanu ran his hand along Enis’ back, voice going soft, “You okay?”

“I’m amazing.” Enis sighed happily and Keanu had to hold back a pout when he pulled away.

Amazing wasn’t a good enough word. Breathtaking was closer to what Enis was. Keanu had to stop thinking like that, though. Just for a few minutes. Long enough to get them home, at least. Then, he could think about how gorgeous Enis was all he wanted. And maybe Enis wouldn’t want to leave. They could spend an afternoon together, make love in tangled bedsheets, and Enis would fall asleep on his chest. He could wake up in the morning with Enis in his arms and run his fingers through his hair.

Keanu was bad at not thinking about it.

Keanu took Enis’ hand, threading their fingers together as they stepped out of the coffee shop. The sound of the pouring rain hitting the sidewalk broke him from his daydreams. Right. It was still raining. Keanu’s first thought was to hold his jacket over Enis’ head as they rushed back to the car, but that wouldn’t work. Enis was taller than him. That was always a good thing in the back of his mind, one of those things that made him think about lifting himself onto his toes to kiss him. Or the way Enis’ hair would flow like waterfalls as he leaned down for a kiss instead. But in this case, the angle would make it awkward. There didn’t seem to be any way around it.

“Don’t suppose you packed an umbrella?” Enis teased.

An umbrella was the furthest thing from his mind on that day. The forecast had said nothing about rain. There were clouds in the sky, but not enough for him to predict rain like this. Keanu sucked in a deep breath, “We could wait it out. Doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop anytime soon, though…”

Enis sighed dramatically, “You know I’m not good at patience.” Enis squeezed his hand and before Keanu could wrap his head around what was happening, he was tugged forward.

Keanu stumbled, trying to keep up as Enis raced down the sidewalk, his laughter sending Keanu’s heart racing. Or maybe that was the adrenaline as they ran. Either way, it was contagious. Keanu laughed, feeling his nerves, his uncertainty begin to melt away as their feet splashed through puddles with every step. It felt like the run from the cafe took so long, but it was over far too soon. Before Keanu knew it, they were by the car, Enis leaning against it as he caught his breath.

“You uh… you got a little… wet…” Keanu murmured between breaths.

They had gotten more than a little wet. It was almost as if running in the rain didn’t stop it from hitting you. Shocker. Enis’ hair was drenched, and Keanu doubted he’d be happy about that. Another strike against him for this date. Things weren’t going well. Enis’ shirt was clinging to his chest, and Keanu was doing his best not to stare. The rain had been a blessing and a curse.

“Yeah, I’m not the only one.” Enis laughed, “Just as long as no one else sees.” He looked around them as if to prove his point. They were alone. Good.

Keanu was trying to figure out how to fix this. They could make it work. He could get Enis home and help him dry off. Maybe Enis would sit in his lap and let Keanu brush his hair. That sounded relaxing. Then Enis could lay back and fall asleep. The perfect afternoon, really. 

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t take a picture?” Keanu teased. 

“I will never speak to you again.” Enis’ voice was soft, but Keanu could tell he meant every word. This was a sight he’d have to remember on his own.

Leaning in, Keanu moved to open the car door for Enis. Get him out of the rain. Get him somewhere warm. Take him home and pamper him like he deserved and maybe, just maybe Keanu could rescue this date. Before he could open the door, Enis’ arms wound around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Keanu had to stop thinking. He had to stop thinking about how warm Enis was in the cold rain, how their bodies felt pressed close like that. He had to stop thinking about the feel of Enis’ fingers running along his back, and he really had to stop thinking about how close their faces were, how warm Enis’ breath was on his skin as he looked up into those pretty eyes. Why was he so pretty? Why was he so tempting? They’d been here before under different circumstances. Keanu had tasted those lips after so long pining, but it was still new. This was still new. And Keanu still felt like he was going crazy trying to stop himself pushing too hard too fast.

“Enis…?” 

“It’s a lot more fun when you’re like this, you know?” Enis smiled sweetly, his fingers dragging slowly up Keanu’s back. 

Keanu knew he was blushing. His eyes kept trailing from Enis’ lips to his eyes and back again. He had to behave, had to be good. But it was so hard when Enis was right there, when his hands were so warm in the cold rain. He let out a shaky breath, trying to relax his stance, letting himself get comfortable in that embrace, “Like what?”

“Carefree.” Their heads rested together and Keanu almost hated it when Enis closed his eyes, when he couldn’t see how pretty they were up close. But Enis was just as pretty with them closed, with his long lashes resting against the apples of his cheeks, “You’ve been so on edge.”

“Can you blame me? I’m on a date with the guy I’ve been wanting since I was a kid. I just want this to be perfect for you.” Keanu admitted. He let his hands rest on the car on either side of Enis. He was so hot, a comforting heat in the cold. Keanu wanted so badly to find solace in Enis, to just let go. But things had already gone wrong. He needed to stick to the plan and make sure Enis had a good time before he went out on a limb and tried anything stupid.

“I have the most fun when I’m with you. That’s all I need, dummy.” He chuckled as he said it and butterflies filled Keanu’s stomach. 

It wasn’t entirely clear which one of them broke first, which one made that first contact, but it didn’t matter. Keanu felt like a dam broke inside of him the moment their lips met. So warm, so sweet. He could taste the chapstick on Enis’ lips mixed with the rain. Enis’ arms seemed to tighten around him even as the kiss remained so soft, so tentative. It was still new and exciting, and they both were still scared of ruining this. But Enis liked him when he was bold, when he was honest. So it would be okay to be honest with himself, right? 

It would be okay to deepen the kiss, to press against Enis and let himself be consumed by that moment, let himself live in that little world he’d dreamed about since he was a kid with a crush. Keanu’s every move was careful, tentative as he cupped Enis’ cheek. Their lips parted for barely a moment, Keanu drinking in the happy sigh that left Enis. So beautiful, so wonderful. Perfect. Keanu let his fingers move into Enis’ hair, tangle between the wet strands as the kiss deepened. This had to be what heaven felt like. He let his fingers drag through the strands until he felt some resistance.

“Ow.” Enis laughed into the kiss, playfully nipping Keanu’s lip.

The strands were tangled in his fingers. Right. The rain was still pouring, they were drenched. Enis’ hair wasn’t quite as silky smooth as it normally was. Keanu carefully pulled his fingers from Enis hair, “Sorry. Mood killer.”

Enis chuckled, “Come on, let's get out of the rain before someone sees me like this.”

Keanu really wanted to stay right there, to give into a temptation that they both felt. Enis had been flirting all day, and had been pushing all of Keanu’s buttons. He had been so uncertain of what Enis wanted for so long, but now that they were honest with each other, nothing could be clearer. Keanu felt compelled to give Enis everything he wanted. He had to stop himself from pulling Enis into his arms and stealing more kisses. They had time. All the time in the world.

It took all his self control to step away, to open the car door and watch as Enis slipped into the passenger seat. He could be patient for a little bit longer. The way Enis looked at him was frankly unfair. The way his hand brushed against Keanu’s arm as he passed him. Unfair. Enis existed to drive him crazy, Keanu was sure.

He felt more at ease behind the wheel. It was something else to focus on, a reason to not think about Enis when normally, Enis was all he wanted to think about. 

It was like Enis knew that deep down, Keanu wanted to keep giving all of his attention to him. At first, the car ride was quiet, comfortable. But then, Enis’ hand was on his knee. A bold move, but one that Keanu could deal with. He wasn’t some horny teenager. He could handle a little— oh, it was sliding up his leg. Enis rested his head against his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze to his inner thigh. 

Keanu bit his lip, his grip tightening on the steering wheel, “You’re killing me here.”

He felt Enis shake with laughter, warm breath tickling against Keanu’s neck as Enis left delicate kisses against his skin, “You want me to stop?”

“No.” Keanu didn’t need to think for a moment. Of course he didn’t want Enis to stop. But he did want to get them home in one piece. That was going to become more and more difficult as Enis continued to tease. 

It seemed to be all the permission Enis needed, and his teeth were soon grazing against Keanu’s neck, fingers dragging over the front of his pants, Keanu couldn’t not think about it anymore, about what Enis clearly wanted and how badly he wanted to give it to him. It would be a bad idea to park the car and take Enis right then and there. To pull Enis into his lap, to fill him up and hear his sweet moans as they gave into each other. Patient. He had to be patient. 

Enis pressed the heel of his palm into Keanu’s crotch, smiling against his skin. Fuck.

That was the moment. The moment for Keanu to stop this till they got home, to take Enis’ hand in his own and make those touches a little more innocent. His body ached for Enis, for skin against skin, sharing each other’s warmth as they made love. He still wanted that perfect date, though. Not here. Enis deserved a nice soft bed, to be fucked into warm blankets. Keanu let go of the wheel with one hand, resting it over Enis’ and shifting his hips into that touch. Just a little relief. 

“Do I always have this effect on you?” Enis asked curiously.

“Yes.” For as long as Keanu could remember. He thought maybe seeing Enis again after all these years would change things, that maybe it had just been a crush as a kid, but he quickly learned the feelings were stronger than ever, and that Enis had just grown prettier over the years.

The car ride felt so long and entirely too short. Keanu hadn’t really thought about where he was going; Enis’ apartment or his own. He’d ended up at his own, which was probably for the best. Keanu didn’t want to run into any little old ladies with surprisingly heavy bags and even more surprising strength. Another way to ruin the date. No. Not worth the risk. 

The moment the car had stopped, Enis’ free hand was against his jaw, turning his head and stealing a deep kiss. He felt like a teenager all over again. Ever since they’d started dating, Keanu wanted to touch Enis all the time, to hear his moans and see his smile. To make sure Enis was always happy. 

Keanu hummed appreciatively, taking Enis’ bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently, “Inside…”

“Yeah.”

It took all Keanu’s self control to let go, to step out of the car and walk to the other side. He just needed to compose himself, to hold out till he got Enis to that bedroom so he could treat him right. Keanu opened the door for Enis, holding out his hand to help him out. Enis’ hand in his own felt right. That kind of right that people talked about in cheesy romance movies. Being with Enis gave Keanu that warm feeling in his stomach. 

The moment Enis was on his feet, their lips were pressed together once more. Keanu was pinned against the car, Enis’ hands trailing along his body. Enis was being bold, that meant he could, too. Right? He could touch. He could indulge. Keanu wrapped his arms around Enis, pulling him close. It felt so good to have Enis pressed against him, better than he could’ve hoped to imagine. But he could do so much more. If he could get Enis inside. Keanu sighed happily, blindly guiding them towards the door. Just get Enis alone. Out of the rain and into bed. He’d have to take those clothes off. Too cold. It’d be for Enis’ sake, of course. And if Enis wanted to touch, wanted to share each other’s warmth, Keanu wouldn’t deny him.

Keanu fumbled with the keys at the door. The moment it was open, Enis had him pressed against the wall. 

“Whoa!” 

Keanu froze. Right. He forgot to text Malia. He hadn’t expected to be taking Enis home, and he certainly hadn’t expected this need, this passion. He wanted to follow as Enis’ lips left his, wanted to keep kissing and touching, but that was probably a bad idea. 

“Uh…” Keanu glanced across the room at his little sister, “Hi?”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Malia took the keys from Keanu’s hands as she passed them, calling back as she walked out the door, “Use your room, don’t you dare taint the couch!”

It was suddenly quiet. Very quiet. And a little bit awkward. Keanu wasn’t sure there was any saving this date. Every time he thought things were going the way they should have, something went wrong. He would’ve understood if Enis wanted to leave. Or maybe if he just wanted to watch a movie and pretend none of this ever happened. But instead of the mood being killed, Enis was laughing and his arms tightened around Keanu’s waist. Keanu buried his face in Enis’ neck, trying to hide his blush.

“Eniiiis…” He whined, “It’s not that funny.” 

“Yes it is.” Enis chuckled, “We should’ve called her.”

“Didn’t expect you to touch me like that.”

“You didn’t stop me.” Enis pulled away just enough to look in Keanu’s eyes, pressing forward and nipping his lip, “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“I was. I am.”

Enis rested their heads together, “Wait for me in the bedroom. Give me five minutes.”

Keanu wanted to drag him to bed, to keep him close, but he knew Enis. He knew he wanted to look just right, especially after all that rain. So instead, he let go, he watched as Enis walked further into the apartment, knowing exactly where to go for the bathroom. It felt nice; knowing that Enis was so comfortable in his apartment, like it was a second home. 

Once Enis was out of sight, Keanu made his way to the bedroom, unsure of what to do. Should he get undressed? That seemed a little presumptuous. But then, after the way Enis had been in the car, what else could he really expect? Keanu didn’t want Enis to feel obligated, though. But if he didn’t want to make it awkward either. He didn’t want Enis to think he wasn’t interested. Because he was very interested. Should he lay on the bed? Keanu stared at the sheets as he kicked off his shoes, unsure of how to lay down and still look enticing. How did Enis do it? He thought back to that photoshoot Enis had asked for him to do in his bedroom, how effortlessly beautiful he was. Keanu had no idea how he did that. Years of experience mixed with natural allure, he assumed. Keanu didn’t really have that to back him up. 

Trying to push his hands into his pockets, he was reminded how wet his clothes were. Maybe it really would’ve been a better idea to take off his clothes. At least the rain would’ve been a good excuse. 

“It’s just me.” Enis’ voice behind him broke Keanu from his thoughts, “If you keep being nervous, you’re gonna make  _ me _ nervous.”

Enis hadn’t appeared completely naked, and that was definitely a mercy. Keanu wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to handle that. Instead, he stood in front of Keanu in his boxers, the wet shirt still clinging to his skin. He’d taken the time to brush his hair back, freeing any of the knots caused by the rain. This was what Keanu could look forward to on quiet nights. Enis after a shower, hair still wet as they curled up on the couch together to watch netflix. Maybe Enis would fall asleep in his arms and Keanu would have to carry him to bed. That sounded nice. Everything with Enis sounded nice. 

Keanu took a step forward, brushing a hand along Enis’ arm, “You have no idea how pretty you are.”

“Oh, I have some idea.” Enis teased with a smirk, “But please, tell me more.”

“You should take this off.” Keanu gripped the wet shirt in his hand, tugging Enis closer, “You’re gonna catch a cold. I’m sure looking after a sick Enis would be very cute but your manager would probably kill me.”

“You’re one to talk, look at you.” Enis reached out, his fingers slipping beneath Keanu’s belt, “You gonna take care of me, then?”

“That’s the plan.” 

Keanu couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty Enis was, how perfect he was. So, the date hadn’t been exactly what he’d wanted. Things hadn’t gone according to plan. But this part could still be perfect. Enis was still smiling. Enis hadn’t given up and walked away yet. Instead, Enis was pressed against him with his hands moving low on his body. Keanu was entranced. The moment Enis’ lips were back on his, Keanu lost himself to the moment, letting himself indulge in fantasies he’d had for years. His fingers dipped under Enis’ shirt as he ran his hands along his back. He’d made short work of Keanu’s belt and Keanu was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven. That was the only thing that made sense. Enis lowered his hand beneath the fabric. He was so close. A thin layer of underwear was the only barrier between Enis’ hand and Keanu’s aching cock. 

Enis trailed a finger along Keanu’s shaft, “Want you…”

Keanu groaned against Enis’ lips. He couldn’t possibly agree more. How long had he wanted this? How long had he been imagining it? Keanu was reluctant to pull away, but he knew he needed to. Just for a moment. He pulled away briefly, just long enough to tug off Enis’ shirt and toss it aside.

It was almost painful when Enis stepped away. Keanu had been given a taste, he’d been teased and left wanting. Not having Enis in his arms anymore was downright cruel. Enis was wearing almost nothing, though, and Keanu couldn’t look away. He simply watched, entranced as Enis settled himself in the middle of the bed, looking up at him with those big, pretty eyes. 

Enis pouted, “You gonna take those pants off? I’m feeling very under dressed…”

If Enis had told him he wanted the stars, Keanu probably would’ve gotten on the first plane to the highest point in the world and started hunting one down for him. Anything for Enis. Anything for the pretty angel in his bed. Keanu’s heart was pounding in a mix of nerves and anticipation. He moved forward to join Enis on the bed as he tugged off his pants, his leg getting caught in his rush. Keanu stumbled forward, landing face first on the bed. Smooth. Very smooth.

Enis laughed and Keanu could feel gentle fingers moving through his hair. Oh. That felt nice. He supposed it could’ve been worse. Technically, he was in bed with the guy of his dreams. The guy of his dreams who was wearing nothing but his underwear. Definitely worth it for a little embarrassment. He ignored the blush on his cheeks, crawling further onto the bed and pinning Enis down. Keanu buried his face against Enis’ neck, murmuring into his skin, “Not funny.”

“It’s cute.” Enis reassured with a giggle.

His teeth dug gently into the Enis’ skin, feeling encouraged when Enis’ laughter turned into content sighs. Enis’ fingers dragged through Keanu’s hair, legs wrapping around his waist and pressing him closer. Keanu couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt that way. So happy. So needy. He pressed gentle kisses against Enis’ neck, along his jaw, finding his lips and letting passion take over. The feel of their hips grinding together milked groans from them both. Keanu pulled away just long enough to tug off his own shirt, desperately seeking out Enis’ kiss, desperately seeking out his touch. His fingers delved into Enis’ boxers, taking his cock in hand. The soft gasp that left Enis was encouraging and Keanu smiled against his lips, setting a slow pace with his strokes.

Enis whined, his nails biting into Keanu’s back. Every kiss, every touch was filled with need, with passion, with love. And that was all Keanu really wanted; for Enis to know how he felt without ever having to say a word. Enis deserved the world and that was exactly what he wanted to give him. 

“Keanu…” The way Enis breathed his name, voice filled with need sent a shiver down his spine, “Please…”

“Please what?” Keanu teased, nipping Enis’ lip. He had to fight the urge to bite his neck, to leave his claim on Enis’ beautiful skin. As much as he’d love to, he wasn’t sure if Enis would appreciate it. 

Enis cupped Keanu’s face in his hand, “Quit teasing.” There was a soft growl to his voice, a deep need fueling him, “How long have you wanted me?”

“So long.” Keanu tilted his head into Enis’ gentle touch, eyes closing instinctively, “You have no idea.”

It didn’t matter that this wasn’t the first time. It was still new, and the need hadn’t gotten any less intense. Keanu wanted to feel out every inch of Enis, to memorise every curve, every freckle, to learn every little insecurity so he could whisper reassurance against Enis’ skin as he laid his claim. Enis had taken his heart a long, long time ago. And sure, maybe his thoughts weren’t always the most pure. Maybe Keanu had days where he’d touch himself and think of Enis. Maybe he got off to the thought of being deep in Enis, of the sounds he’d make as their bodies moved together. But he was allowed. Especially now.

“So, prove it.” Enis ran his thumb along Keanu’s jaw, smiling sweetly.

Keanu wasn’t entirely sure how Enis was capable of being so soft, so sweet, and so sexy at the same time. No wonder he’d been pining for so long. How could anyone not fall head over heels for Enis? Keanu didn’t want to waste a moment. He wanted to savour every second he had with Enis, to ensure there wasn’t a second he didn’t feel loved. Keanu pressed a soft kiss to Enis’ jaw, and another to his neck, slowly moving down his body and humming happily when he heard the gentle sigh leave Enis’ lips. His own kept moving along Enis’ body, the desire to map out every inch driving him forward. 

“Do you have any topless photoshoots coming up?” 

“Hm?” Enis frowned, looking down at Keanu curiously, “Not that I know of. Why?”

Because he wanted something for himself. Something to remember this moment by, even if it didn’t last forever. As his fingers dipped beneath Enis’ underwear, slowly sliding them off, Keanu kept his lips at his hip, nipping and sucking a mark into his skin. His. Enis was his. Finally. The soft groan he earned for his efforts was worth it, even if Enis did end up chastising him for it later. 

As he stripped himself bare, Keanu moved back up Enis’ body, peppering kisses. His hands trailed along Enis’ skin, along his hips and up his sides, mapping out the curves of his body. Keanu was always reluctant to move away, to take a moment out of this perfection. He reached for the bedside table, pulling out the lube and slicking his fingers. They could take this slow. He could take this time to make Enis feel perfect.

Looking back at Enis, he raised an eyebrow. He knew that smile, that sparkle in his eyes. There was something on his mind. And now more than ever, Keanu wanted to know what it was, “What?”

“Nothing.” Enis reached out, gripping Keanu’s arm and tugging him closer, “You’re just… being very sweet.”

“You deserve to be pampered.” Keanu cupped Enis’ face in his free hand, pressing a slicked finger to Enis’ rim as he rested their heads together, “You really have no idea how beautiful you are.”

Enis’ breath caught, his legs wrapping around Keanu’s waist and his hands brushing along his chest, “Keanu…”

He pressed his finger passed the ring of muscles, humming happily as he heard the soft groan leave Enis’ lips. That’s all that mattered; how happy Enis was. Being able to do this for him. Keanu had been dreaming of doing this for so long, but the soft sounds from Enis made it so much better, so much more than he could’ve hoped for. 

Keanu spoke softly against Enis’ lips, brushing his thumb along his jaw, “You must hear it all the time, but you really are stunning.”

Enis mewled, fingers dragging along Keanu’s chest, “Go on…”

Keanu laughed. It must’ve been his favourite thing to hear, to know how pretty he was, to know that people saw him as beautiful. Keanu really didn’t know how anyone could see Enis as anything else. He let his fingers slowly stretch Enis open, keeping his voice gentle, “Sometimes I get lost in your eyes. So deep and pretty. They sparkle when you’re thinking too deeply. Or maybe I’m biased.”

Enis was gently rocking himself against Keanu’s finger, quiet moans spilling from his lips, “Mm yeah?” His breath caught as Keanu let another finger join the first, “What else?”

Keanu smiled to himself. There was nothing he liked more than talking about all the beautiful little things that made up Enis, “Your lips are so full and soft. You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about kissing you. And every time I do, it’s better than I imagined.” Keanu slowly moved his fingers, adding a third and humming happily against Enis’ lips, “You have the cutest nose and the sweetest smile. And your hair. Every time it falls in your eyes, I want to push it behind your ear and kiss you.”

“Oh my god, you’re perfect.” Enis breathed, wrapping his arms around Keanu’s waist and crashing their lips together. Keanu hadn’t expected so much  _ want _ from a single kiss, Enis’ fingers digging into his back. And his tongue. Oh wow, his tongue. Enis had more talents than he knew. Enis was pulling away far too soon for Keanu’s liking, “I’m ready. Please.” 

Keanu grazed his teeth over Enis’ lip, letting himself enjoy the moment before he was reluctantly moving away, grabbing a condom and preparing himself. He bit his lip as he looked down at Enis, seeing how open and needy he was. So gorgeous. Every second apart was a second too many. Keanu ran a hand along Enis’ thigh, smiling to himself when he wrapped his legs back around Keanu’s waist. Enis reached out, grabbing Keanu’s arm and tugging him closer. 

Keanu nudged their noses together, their warm breath mixing. His breath hitched the moment he started pressing into Enis. He drank the moan from Enis’ lips. He tried to keep his movements slow, wanting more than anything for Enis to enjoy every second. But it was so hard not to give into temptation. There would be time, time for desperate and needy, for hasty passion. But Keanu wanted Enis to feel special. 

Slowly rocking his hips, Keanu’s fingers grazed along Enis’ side to rest against his hip, “You look so beautiful.” 

Keanu kept murmuring over and over with every rock of his hips. Compliments were whispered into Enis’ neck, reminders of all the things he loved about him. Keanu could’ve kept going forever. The soft moans and happy sighs from Enis only spurred him on. Even his moans were pretty, the way his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened in a silent groan. Enis arched his back, rocking in time with Keanu’s thrusts and he was entranced. So beautiful, so perfect. Keanu took Enis’ cock in hand, stroking in time with his every movement. 

Enis’ moans grew,”Keanu… fuck, you’re killing me.”

“What a way to go.” Keanu smirked against Enis’ neck. His thumb rubbed over the head of Enis’ cock, his thrusts falling out of rhythm. He became more and more driven by need, by passion. His whole body ached for Enis, desperate to please him and living for every soft moan he could get. 

Enis laughed, tangling his fingers in Keanu’s hair, “You’re adorable.” 

Keanu wanted to tell him he wasn’t, wanted to say something about this being the wrong moment to be cute, but Enis quickly shut him up with a kiss, his free hand wrapping around Keanu’s at his cock. So good, so right. He’d said it so many times that day; how beautiful Enis was, how pretty and sexy, and the only reason he’d stopped was those lips on his. 

“K-Keanu…” Enis mewled.

He couldn’t hold back. Not when he heard Enis moaning his name like that. It sent a warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. Keanu buried his face in Enis’ neck, chanting his name under his breath as his orgasm hit. Keanu was running on a high, passion fueling his every move, bringing Enis to his own release. 

Seconds passed and Keanu didn’t want to move. He had melted into Enis, letting out an appreciative hum. Enis traced circles on his back with his finger, “Mm best date ever.”

“I’m lucky your standards are so low.” Keanu carefully rolled them and pulled Enis into his arms.

It still surprised Keanu; how natural it felt to have Enis in his arms. Enis always seemed so happy when Keanu held him, like that was where he belonged. Keanu liked the sound of that, the thought that there was nowhere in the world Enis fit quite as well as right there in his arms. 

Enis pressed a kiss to Keanu’s sternum, “What do you mean? It was perfect.”

“The rain.” He pointed out.

Enis rolled his eyes, “Okay. I admit, I don’t like getting my hair wet, but it was fun with you.”

“Pulling your hair.”

“That was cute.” Enis giggled, resting his head against Keanu’s chest.

“Malia.”

Enis’ giggles quickly turned into laughter, “You should’ve seen your face.”

Keanu pouted, “Wasn’t funny.”

“A little awkward, but very funny. Remind me to give her an apology gift.”

“You spoil her.” Keanu’s fingers ran up and down Enis’ back, “So it wasn’t… a complete failure, then?”

“Not a complete failure.” Enis confirmed, “Though, you did toss my Armani shirt aside like it was trash.”

Keanu paused, trying to think of the right thing to say. He hadn’t stopped to think about the designer clothes, about how expensive everything Enis wore actually was. He trailed a finger along Enis’ spine, “I… was so distracted by the flawless guy wearing the shirt, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Smooth.” Enis smirked, “You’re forgiven.”

Keanu sighed in relief. The quiet that settled between them felt so natural. It was something Keanu wasn’t sure he’d ever have; someone to share the quiet with, to be content to just exist in the moment without need for anything but each other. He tapped a finger gently against Enis’ hip, “You know, you could… stay the night. I doubt Malia will be coming home after that.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Enis sighed contently, burying his face in Keanu’s chest.

Okay. Maybe it was the perfect date after all.


End file.
